Clary oh my god
by Belle Herondale
Summary: Clary has been abused by her father ever since her mother died and she has kept her secret but will her mask finally fall when three new kids come to town. Rated M just to be safe
1. Revealed

**Hi guys this is not good writing but I had the idea and I just wanted to write it down so yea. Oh and pretty pretty please review if you want another chapter.**

* * *

I walked into English class and sat down next to my best friend Lucy, she had wavy black hair and was extremely pretty.

" Clary there's a new boy in our class and he's HOT!" She exclaimed.

I nodded and looked up from the desk just as he sat down next to Jack and introduced himself as Jace lightwood/ Herondale, he was hot.

Before I knew it I was walking home thinking about the new kids at school Isabelle, Alec and Jace lightwood, I hadn't met Alec but Isabelle was nice and Jace was a bit of an ass.

I opened the front door to my dad valentine's house, I moved in with my dad and brother Sebastian after my mum died but my dad blamed me from her death when I knew he had killed her.

Ever since I moved in with him he has abused me and today was no different, I walked up the stairs only to find him at the top so I kept my head low and tried to dart passed him but he caught me and threw me down the stairs.

He stalked over to my limp, bruised body " Sebastian told me there are some new kids at your school and if you even talk to them you won't walk for a week" he threatened.

I new he would fulfil his threat if I did so I just nodded he then started kicking me over and over, it felt like someone had set fire to my body and it hurt like hell but this was nothing compared to what he did when he was really angry.

After a while he got bored and took a drink into the lounge room so I dragged myself into the shower, I watched the blood drip off my bare body to reveal big gashes and bruises.

There was a three inch horrible festering gash running the whole length of my short legs it was constantly dripping with blood because my father did not want to spend money on medical supplies because of this I always have to wear black jeans to hide the blood.

I have money because I have a job in a small tea shop on the corner on our street that's the only way I get clothes and pay to go to school.

I heard the door slam and Sebastian walk in so I quickly turned off my light and made myself fall asleep.

In the morning I put my bright red hair in a messy bun and put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black blouse, a blue blazer and bright red ankle boots this outfit hid all my wounds and scars, I was out of the door before my father could injure me any more.

I had to limp my way to school because I'm pretty sure I had a broken rib cage from last night but after half an hour of limping a simple silver car pulled up and Isabelle leaned out of the back window " come on Clary hop in" she called out to me.

I was about to reply when I remembered my dads threat " oh it's fine I'll walk" I said "nonsense" she said and pulled my into the car and clipped my seat belt up.

Before I could do anything we were speeding off down the road with Jace driving and Alec sitting next to him in the front, " so why we're you limping Clary?" Alec asked " oh I um fell down the stairs last night" I said which was partly true " well in that case you should see a doctor it looked serious" he said " no,no I'm fine" I replied but my whole body was actually in extreme pain.

It looked like he was about to say something but we had arrived at school and after thanking izzy I bolted into the building leaving a shocked Isabelle in my wake.

I had just finished lunch when the bell went I groaned it was Thursday I hate Thursday because after lunch I have drama with most of my year and today we were performing a play.

Ten minutes later I was standing with all of the girls in my year while they decided what we were all going to wear out of the costume box, after an age it seamed like they had decided what we were going to wear so all of the girls were handed pretty much the same costume denim short shorts and a black bikini top.

I froze I could not wear this everyone would see my wounds and my dad would kill me, I walked over to our teacher Miss Chelsea and said " miss I can not wear this I don't feel comfortable in it" she looked at me and told me to go and change.

" but miss" she cut me off " Clary you will go and put this on unless you want me to call your father" she said in a commanding tone if she called my father he would practically kill me when I got home.

So I went and changed breathing deeply telling myself it would be ok, I put my blazer over the top and held the rest of my clothes so people couldn't see my legs, I walked over to the class and once the whole class was ready we got in place standing around the room.

My heart started racing as some of the other girls including Isabelle noticed my take on the outfit, they walked over to me and without a word ripped of my jacket and pulled my clothes away from my legs.

Isabelle gasped and one of the girls screamed seeing my leg, the huge blue black bruise that covered my whole torso and all the cuts, bruises and gashes covering my body.

The whole class turned and looked towards the scream and seeing my injuries they screamed, gasped, fainted and ran out of the room looking sick but everyone knew how I got these wounds. I just stood there in shock, my father was actually going to kill me this time.

Miss Chelsea ran over to me " Clary oh my god how did this happen" she asked in shock I simply said

" Thank you Miss you just signed my death warrant"!

* * *

**Thanks heaps for reading!**


	2. Announcement

**Hi sorry this isn't a chapter but it is sort of a comp send me any ideas for the next chapter or any characters and I will use my favourite in the next chapter cause I'm stuck for ideas.**

**so just pm me the idea or characters looks, personality,status, ect. **


	3. Thicker than water

**I know, I know this is soooooooo late and I'm so sorry but please still read and review.**

* * *

I ran out of the room (well limped) and down the street into a green grassy park where I sat down and cried but when a family walked past I got up and shoved my clothes on just so I could walk home and receive my punishment.

I opened the back door and snuck through the dirty house up to my room, quietly I opened the door and discovered my father sitting on my bed with his head to the floor he almost looked like a normal caring dad until he looked up.

His face was contorted with fury and his eyes burned with hatred

" I have been a good father to you and this is how you repay me by galavanting around lying" he shouted at me and I almost laughed but I didn't instead I simply stood there while he beat me to a pulp he didn't even care about leaving my face unharmed. He continued to beat me until I fell to the floor in a bloody heap I couldn't fell anything I only heard him yell from down the stairs that he was leaving. Forever

I lay watching blood swell up around me and create little red rivers that branched off around me, some flowed under the crack in the door, others stained my low hanging bed sheets but I really gave up when my already red hair became blood red.

Dragging myself off the floor I pulled myself out of my room and fell down the stairs, out the door and across he road where I fell to the ground underneath a maple tree.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
